


No Talking

by Sini333



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Castiel, First time writing Destiel, M/M, Minor Exhibitionist Kink, PWP, Written for a sad friend, sorry if it's shit, this is pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sini333/pseuds/Sini333
Summary: Cas likes surprising Dean when tensions are high and adrenaline is pumping, better not get caught.





	No Talking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irondadstan5687](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irondadstan5687/gifts).



> So... My friend was having a rough day at school and said she wanted to read some smut, so I threw this together in like two hours... this is the fastest I've ever written smut, so if it sucks I apologize.... this is also my first attempt at writing Destiel so I hope it's alright... it's super short, but like I said, just kind of threw it together... Enjoy <3

Dean gasped as he felt a hand grip his shoulder, his instincts kicking in as he was thrown against the wall. The wooden spike he had been brandishing was knocked out of his grip, clattering to the pavement as he was pinned.

“Hello Dean.” He felt his cheeks burn at the voice that came from the darkness, a sense of tense comfort and arousal washing over him as the figure gripped his wrists, pinning them over his head.

“C-Cas-” a soft chuckle came from the angel pinning him to the wall, sending a thrill though Dean’s body.

“No talking.” Firm fingers started tugging at his belt, sending alarm through Dean’s mind.

“C-Cas- wh-what-” Dean whimpered as a pair of fingers forced their way through his lips, silencing his weak protests.

“I said; no talking.” Dean whined as Castiel tugged his pants down, pressing kisses to his neck and collarbone as he gripped his mostly hard erection. “We don’t want your brother to hear, do we?” Dean bit down slightly on the fingers in his mouth, whimpering as the hand that had started stroking him disappeared, leaving his head spinning with desperation. “Do we, Dean?” He shook his head, earning himself another chuckle and a soft kiss on his cheek. “Good boy.”

Castiel’s fingers slipped from his mouth, trailing down his throat and tracing his collarbone as the angel kissed him roughly.

A gasp escaped his chest as Castiel pulled him off the wall and spun him, pushing his chest against the wall and pulling his hips back.

This wasn’t the first time they had done this, sneaking in a quick fuck in adrenaline fueled situations, the knowledge that they could get caught or hurt making it that much more intense.

Castiel pushed his pants and underwear out of the way, leaving him exposed for a moment before a pair of cold, slick fingers pressed their way inside his body.

Castiel worked quickly, stretching Dean open hurriedly before pulling his fingers out, making him whine and push his hips back. Cas’s fingers returned to his mouth, silencing his pleas as the angel unbuckled his own pants with practiced ease.

Dean bit down on Cas’s fingers as the angel lined himself up and pressed in, not giving the hunter any time to adjust before pulling back out. He fought back any sounds that tried to escape his throat, simply focusing on the feeling of his angel inside him.

Castiel pulled the collar of his shirt out of the way, biting down on the skin of his neck as he kept his punishing pace. Dean let a soft whine escape as he felt Cas reach around, gripping his erection tightly.

“I can hear Sam, Dean. He’s looking for you.” Cas growled in Dean’s ear, making his body tense with an overload of arousal and the slightest hint of panic. “What do you think he would say if he found us? If he walked in here right now, me buried inside you, and you being so close to orgasm.” Dean gasped as Cas pulled his fingers out of his mouth again, wrapping a hand around his throat and squeezing just enough to make his vision blur slightly.

Castiel’s thrusts got harsher and faster as he neared his climax, every move sending a pulse of arousal through Dean.

Castiel finished first, burying himself as deep as he could in Dean’s body as he came, biting down on his shoulder hard enough to bruise the skin.

Once the other being finished, Dean gasped as he found himself spun, thrown back against the wall again as Castiel lowered himself to his knees, taking Dean’s erection into his mouth and sucking harshly, pulling a low keen from his throat.

He threaded his fingers in his angel’s hair, tugging as he felt his orgasm start to swell in his spine.

He came whispering the angel’s name, silently thinking every single thing he loved about the beautiful creature before him.

“Dean?” Sam’s voice echoed through the building, sending a spark of panic through Dean’s mind as he glanced down at Cas, who simply smirked as he stood.

“Perfect timing.” Castiel mumbled, snapping his fingers and righting their clothes before pressing a soft kiss to Dean’s lips. “Stay safe, please?”

“I love you, Cas.”

“I love you too.” With that, the angel was gone, just in time for Sam to round the corner.

“Hey, you alright?” Dean nodded, reaching down and grabbing the wooden stake, sending his little brother a grin. “Still haven’t found him yet.”

“Alright then, let’s find him and gank this motherfucker.”


End file.
